thedurousfandomcom-20200214-history
Donice
Summary The Donice Empire is a Religious, Democrat. It has been around longer than the Doge Empire, but otherwise its timeline is very murky since it hides its history in Religion. Everyone of their last names is Donice and their first name is only used when identifying in crowds. History 2,384,900BCE - Primitive Donice Evolve 300BCE - Donice Enter Space 250BCE - Colonize Moon 248BCE - Find New Star System and Colonize 132BCE - Find and ally with Izan Empire 99BCE - Find and ally with Prehistoric Brid Empire 68BCE-2CE - The Great Expanse, Expanding through 30 Systems while colonizing all. Finding and allying with Daleks. 10CE - Find Doge Empire 9CE-12CE - Prehistoric Bird Empire declares war on Daleks and starts the PBDD War. Donice Join Daleks. 12CE - Find and ally with Doge and Turtlezilla Empires. 13CE-16CE 16CE - Creation of The Enes with help from the Doge Empire. 18CE - Find wormhole to Grox 19CE - Reach Galactic Core, visit Steve, Colonize more Systems reaching 76 Systems. 31CE - Find DinoRo Empire. 44CE-47CE - Nevella War 52CE-54CE - Find Manu and Declare War and Finish with Donice Victory 103CE-112CE - Dalek War, Dalek vs Doge. Draw. 132CE-140CE - Find and Ally with Bowgarts. Rowanium War between DinoRo, Donice, and Izan. DinoRo Victory. 152CE-173CE - Great System War Starts and Ends causing mass destruction in Galaxy Middle Regencies. Find and Ally with Dectars. 180CE - Discorvery of Infinity Stick CURRENT Biology The Donice have a Biology much like Bees in which what they are fed determines their job. Red Gel is given to Citizens and regular jobs, Purple for Captains, Green for Leaders, Light Red for Soldiers. Their average height is 5'1" and they evolved to have their body traits very amphibian like. They have webbed hands to grip on to things easier and help swim. They have a skeleton. They have pawed feet for running at high speeds and increase social abilities. They have a large mouth that used to be used for fitting large fruits in their mouth, but now gives them a deep voice. The females lay their eggs in water or egg pods. They have basic eyes for seeing all colors including UV. They are related to Hynices, a race of stronger, but less intelligent blue amphibians. Philosophy The Donice believe in a communal Religion, Granawyrin. (Gran-oy-rin) Gods Sawyer Backy - God of Light and Dark Georgian - God of Life and Death History After the Big Bang, Sawyer Backy and Georgian were created. They created the stars planets and galaxies and created the laws of the universe so it didn't get insane. After a while, Sawyer Backy and Georgian got bored so created meteors with life in them. They threw them at different planets and watched everything from there. Government Their government is based on religion with two leaders, the Priest and the President. The Priest controls have of the government and the President the other half, they usually are on opposing sides so that the government, doesn't get out of control. Planet The Homeplanet of the Donice Empire is Earth-7 named after the '''Demi-God '''Eartho. The 7 comes from the 7 Stars called Eartho-1 Earthis-2 Earthi-3 Earthas-4 Earthan-5 and Earo-6. It has purple grass, green water that reflect off the green sky. It has a ring made of gas and rocks. Because of the rings pull on most rocks it can stop asteroids and hold trash that is thrown into space. Ecology The grass and most plants are purple because they absorb phosphorus from the air and the phosphorus reflects purple and UV. All creatures on the planet are carbon-based and breathe Oxygen and exhale Dioxygen Phorosphide. Most land animals are reptiles or amphibians and most sea creatures are Crustiles (Crustacean + Reptiles) or Bammals (Bird + Mammals). The plants have evolved to have tough leaves and fruit that are hard to break through except to tough mouthed herbivores and omnivores. That is why most carnivores have thinner mouths than herbivores. Geography and More The Geography, temperature, gravity, and composition. Geography The geography of Earth-7 is very mountainous and with plants that adapt to the sides of cliffs. Temperature The temperature of Earth-7 is very warm with an average temperature of 71F. Gravity The Gravity of Earth-7 is 9.96 m/s2. Composition The composition of Earth-7 is mostly nickel and iron. The surface is 60% Water. The air is 74.08% nitrogen, 20.95% oxygen, 4.01% Phosphorus, 0.93% argon, 0.039% carbon dioxide. Category:Donice Category:Civilisations